parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dumbo the Blue Elephant
Disneystyle172's TV-Spoof of 1986's "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" and Dumbo and the Magic Circus Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine - Dumbo *Annie and Clarable - Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) and Marie (The Aristocats) *Edward the Blue Engine - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Herny the Green Engine - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Gordon the Big Engine - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *James the Red Engine - Bambi *Percy the Small Engine - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Toby the Tram Engine - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Troublesome Trucks - The Hyenas (The Lion King) *Break Van - Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2) *Duck the Great Western Engine - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Oliver the Great Western Engine - ??? *Toad - Tigger (Winnie The Pooh) *Donald and Douglus - Owl and Piglet (Winnie The Pooh) *George the Steam Roller - ??? *Kevin - Pegasus (Hercules) *Sir Topham Hatt - King Hubert (Sleeping Beauty) *Terence the Tractor - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Bertie the Bus - Rabbit (Winnie The Pooh) *Trevor the Traction Engine - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Stepney the Bluebell Engine - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Cranky the Crane - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Emily the Beautiful Engine - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Molly the Yellow Engine - Faline (Bambi) *Rosie the Pink Engine - Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Lady the Magical Engine - ??? *BoCo the Metropolitan Vickers Diesel - Artemis (Sailor Moon) *Bill and Ben - Sonic and Knuckles (Sonic X) *Devious Diesel - Scar (The Lion King) *Daisy the Diesel Railcar - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Diesel 10 - Carface (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Sailor John - Heathcliff (Sword Art Online) *Skiff the Railboat - Adult Tod (the Fox and the Hound) Gallery Dumbo 2.png|Dumbo as Thomas Sweetie Belle ID S4E19.png|Sweetie Belle as Annie Marie-0.jpg|Marie as Clarabel Pongo-101-dalmatians-8405386-784-588.jpg|Pongo as Edward Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2315.jpg|Baloo as Henry Beautyandthebeast 3998.jpg|Beast as Gordon Grown-Up Bambi.jpg|Bambi as James Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Chas Finster.png|Simba as Percy Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4894.jpg|Tramp as Toby Shenzi, Banazi and Ed.jpg Hyenas.jpg|Hyenas as Troublesome Trucks Buster Full.jpg|Buster as Break Van Charlie B. Barkin.jpg|Charlie as Duck Zazu.jpg|Zazu as Oliver Iago in Aladdin.jpg|Iago as Toad Timothy Q. Mouse in Dumbo.jpg|Timothy Jim Crow.jpg|and Jim Crow as Donald and Douglus Evil Vultures.jpg|Vultures as George Pegasus.jpg|Pegasus as Kevin King Hubert.png|King Hubert as Sir Topham Hatt Dodger in Oliver and Company.jpg|Dodger as Terence Snoopy cgi 2015.png|Snoopy as Bertie Naveen.jpg|Naveen as Trevor Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Stepney Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash as Cranky Fluttershy promotional 1.jpg|Fluttershy as Emily Grown-Up Faline.jpg|Faline as Molly Adult Nala (from The Lion King) as Kira Finster.jpg|Nala as Rosie Artemis in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Artemis as BoCo Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Sonic Knuckles.jpg|and Knuckles as Bill and Ben Scar (TLK).jpg|Scar as Diesel Zira.jpg|Zira as Daisy Carface in All Dogs Go To Heaven.jpg|Carface as Diesel 10 Adult Tod in The Fox And The Hound (1981).jpg|Tod as Skiff Episodes Season 1 *Dumbo the Blue Elephant and Friends Part 1: Intro and Dumbo Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Dumbo the Blue Elephant and Friends Part 2: Pongo Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Dumbo the Blue Elephant and Friends Part 3: Come Out, Baloo! (Ringo Starr-US) *Dumbo the Blue Elephant and Friends Part 4: Baloo To The Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *Dumbo the Blue Elephant and Friends Part 5: A Big Day for Dumbo (Ringo Starr-US) *Dumbo the Blue Elephant and Friends Part 6: Trouble for Dumbo (Ringo Starr-US) *Dumbo the Blue Elephant and Friends Part 7: Dumbo Saves the Day (Ringo Starr-US) Category:Disneystyle8 Category:Disneystyle172 Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas parodies Category:Thomas & Friends Spoof